


【龙一vs谦马】《四月》

by beitingming



Category: w-inds. (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beitingming/pseuds/beitingming
Relationships: 龙一vs谦马





	【龙一vs谦马】《四月》

四月的上野公園，到處是前來賞櫻的人群。家人或朋友，兩兩成群，在櫻花雨裡吃著心愛之人親手做的便當，留下一張張歡樂笑臉的照片，四月的東京，總是極盡美好的。

前幾日搬進了新的公寓，一個老區，街道兩邊是有些年頭的櫻花樹。搬家的車進入街區的時候，一路飛落的櫻花落到緩慢行進的車廂上，到公寓樓下的時候，原本白色的貨車，倒染著粉紅的顏色了。

這樣的景物讓人的心情是極其愉悅的。就算是喜歡著野性探險的龍一也不例外。沒有誰會去拒絶櫻花的美，縱然轉瞬即逝。

那天下午慶太帶著手禮前來祝賀喬遷之喜，2009年的波爾多紅酒。據說2009是波爾多近幾十年來最好的年份最好的酒，慶太賣弄了一番後，本想當天就喝掉，但龍一新居尚沒有做飯功能，只得作罷。

龍一請慶太去附近的料理店吃了一桌日餐，喝了幾瓶啤酒。涼平為自己不能趕上龍一請客而懊悔萬分，簡訊發了一次又一次，約定有時間一定要龍一補償他。

飯後龍一獨自走回公寓，兩旁的夜櫻依舊無聲地飄落著。就著燈光夜櫻泛出異樣的顏色，落下手心的時候，終究還是原本的樣子。

櫻花盛開，無時無刻提醒著他，四月了。

四月十二日即將到來，宮奧謙馬又大了一歲。

想了想，龍一轉身往回走，他想起轉角那裡有一家二十四小時營業超市，那裡這時可以買到酒，買到香煙，最重要的是可以代訂生日蛋糕，那裡代訂的蛋糕店是謙馬喜歡的。

睡覺前接到了松田翔太的電話，他似乎還在工作中的樣子。手機那邊的聲音很是喧嘩，最後只得寥寥數語作罷。

剛來東京的時候，龍一總覺得這個城市很吵鬧，吵鬧得他難以安睡。那時他還帶著耳塞入眠，總想屏蔽著一切外來的聲音，讓自己安靜在自己的世界裡。而現在，已經在東京十多年後的今天，卻覺得，這樣的安靜，讓人難以睡眠。

落花是無聲的，四月的深夜裡，只有自己的心跳聲，和著時鐘機械的針擺，告訴這個世界步入了四月十二日。

四月十二日，晴。

完成早上的電台節目，龍一早早回了家。在轉角那超市裡購買了需要的食材，還取了訂好的蛋糕。蛋糕店附送了一盒蠟燭，包裝非常精美。

樓下的歐巴桑已經認識這個新鄰居了，在公寓樓道口看見龍一拿著這麼多東西，笑著打著招呼。歐巴桑的孫女糯糯地喊著哥哥，眼睛盯著龍一手上的蛋糕不放。

“哥哥生日嗎？”小姑娘嘟著嘴問道。

“哥哥朋友生日”龍一笑著摸摸她的腦袋。

新居廚房還是亂糟糟的，龍一把東西放到餐桌上開始去整理那已經被忽略了好幾天的廚房。這種時候就會後悔為什麼不早點弄好，然後就又想到要不是今天需要準備生日大餐，其實廚房什麼的也不著急。

棕色的圍裙從上上個舊居時就用著的，那時候謙馬還住在龍一這裡三個月。那時還是慶太SOLO時期，百般無聊的他在謙馬的陪伴下，兩人一有時間就悶在家裡做自己的音樂。那時候還說，如果慶太就這樣SOLO一去不復返，失業的龍一可就要靠著謙馬過日子了，如果這樣的話組個樂隊倒也不錯。

然後那一年，Radio Foundation形成了。

謙馬將Radio Foundation稱之為給予龍一的‘禮物’，但隨即笑著說其實龍一才是Radio Foundation的‘禮物’。說道‘禮物’的時候他用的是‘present’這個詞，‘present is present’，當下就是最好的禮物，他說。

那時w-inds.面臨出道五年後的續約期，一切都是那麼曖昧而未知。平社長出來後加強了慶太SOLO的腳步，當年因為平社長的扛下案子而得到恩惠的各部門，也不由餘力地推波助瀾。

彷彿隨時會有一個聲音說道：這是你們w-inds.的最後一次演出。

對於w-inds.的命運，從來不在自己手中。

或許就是從那時起，龍一生活的重心轉向了Radio Foundation。

20歲的緒方龍一，從沒這麼急迫地想成為‘自己’。

自己的音樂，自己的樂隊，說著自己想說的話，演奏者自己想演奏的曲目，抽自己喜歡的煙，喝自己喜歡的酒，穿自己喜歡的衣服，做自己喜歡的緒方龍一。

‘你一個人在台上，寂寞嗎？’那天見到一段時日未見的橘慶太，對著攝像機，他笑嘻嘻的說道。不意外的，慶太的表情有一瞬間的扭曲，但隨即又很職業的笑了笑，像以前那樣，四方嘴大張著拍了拍他的肩膀，哈哈地矇混過去。

橘慶太SOLO得越好，w-inds.的未來就越渺茫。其實內心知道，橘慶太就算SOLO，打出去的也是w-inds.的牌子。雖然得到了眾多的獎項，但其實w-inds.在日本幾乎是沒上過什麼黃金節目的，特別是最近幾年，已經愈見凶險的生存環境……

或許讓慶太SOLO，是好的。

年末的紅白歌會，橘慶太SOLO歌曲的投票已經超越w-inds.，那時候坊間各種聲音已經愈加強烈。有時候在公司裡，一天都見不到他，所有人都找不到，而最後找到他的時候，他往往一個人蹲在廁所裡，就那樣抱著頭哭著。

龍一站在廁所門板的外面，就這樣等著慶太在裡面哭完。那樣的日子持續了一段時間，後來站在紅白舞台上的是w-inds.而不是‘橘慶太’，而橘慶太的SOLO步伐漸漸放慢，直到最後不了了之。

橘慶太放棄了SOLO，他選擇了w-inds.。

而那時候的Radio Foundation，已經讓龍一無法放棄了。

開始確實是賭氣的。那個胎死腹中的《五月雨》讓他對ryuichi失去了熱情，他不怕失敗，怕的是還沒有開始，就一切都沒了。

而在Radio Foundation，這一切都是不存在的。謙馬是近乎著用呵護的態度對待龍一的音樂，不用去迎合其他的人其他的物。雖然只是一隻地下樂隊、並且只可能是地下樂隊……但在Radio Foundation，龍一覺得自己比在w-inds.快樂太多。

公司並沒有表態太大的意見，其實VF對他們一直是極其縱容的，只要別太過分，他們就默默允許了。如果這樣的話，大概緒方龍一會一邊做著w-inds.的ryuichi，一邊做著Radio Foundation的RYU，互不牽扯，就像將自己分成兩個部分，平和度過日後的時光罷了。

意外是在08年產生的。

在一次樂隊演出後，謙馬因為身體不適被送去了醫院，檢查出來的結果是先天性心臟病，並且病入膏肓。之前的症狀被他忽視了太久，而為了音樂所付出的激情又過渡使用了他那疲憊的心臟……醫生嚴肅地說道：最多一年的生命了。

一年……多可笑，那才是23歲的人生。

這件事並沒有太多人知道，而龍一卻瘋了似的想為Radio Foundation做一次LIVE，正正經經的LIVE，讓謙馬，站在真正的舞台上。

他知道那是他的夢想。

緒方龍一的人生裡，已經站在過很多舞台上，無論喜歡不喜歡也好，那確確實實是一個個鮮活的舞台。而對于謙馬，卻有可能是最後的機會了。

終於，當為Radio Foundation所作的事情超越w-inds.之後，針對他的流言也產生了。

之前慶太的事情讓他多少有點耳熏目染，但真發生到了自己身上，那就是另外一回事。在博客上和那些號稱各種FAN的人發生了爭執、停了博客、和歌迷的矛盾不可調和，公司終於坐不住了，這時候清水也說道：該是你做選擇的時候了。

慶太看著他，沒有說話。他突然發現其實他無法放棄Radio Foundation，也無法放棄w-inds.，他無法放棄……

就像無法放棄那作為Radio Foundation寫出的每一個音符。

就像無法放棄那作為w-inds.已經存在的七、八年青春。

無法放棄謙馬。

無法放棄慶太。

無法放棄……屬於緒方龍一的每一天。

最後各方協調下，將Radio FoundationLIVE結束的日子定為最後的通牒。

多麼諷刺啊！謙馬夢想實現之日，就是他緒方龍一與Radio Foundation說再見之日。

但謙馬的時間，已經容不得妥協了。

而VF，確實已經仁至義盡。

那天晚上，橘慶太和他談了很久。談三個人一起的時光，從初入東京開始談起，那些被他忽視的事情一個個浮現，他沒想到橘慶太居然會記住，他明明應該是他們三人中當時表情最不屑的一個。

他覺得慶太確實不用故意花這麼多時間和他談心，他從沒想過真的放棄有著三個人的w-inds.。慶太說話的途中他好想說其實你這樣是畫蛇添足，但他說不出口，他就這樣靜靜坐在那裡聽慶太‘追憶似水年華’，這讓他頓時莫名安心。

最後Radio Foundation的LIVE定在2009年3月15日，多麼有趣的日子，前一天才做完w-inds.314出道紀念，第二天就開始Radio Foundation的演出。

一個紀念誕生，一個紀念消亡。

慶太沒有就此發表過任何言辭，他自始自終就像一個自信滿滿的戀人，除了那天晚上的侃侃而談。現在走過來看著，他的無所謂態度其實就是一貫而來他那足夠的信心，而謙馬只是笑了笑，轉身去準備第二日的初登場。

就算同樣是主唱，他們也是不同的。

不同的人，不同的命運，不同的人生，不同的……壽命。

3月15日，涉谷CLUB QUATTRO，下午六點。

宮奧謙馬實現了自己的夢想。

緒方龍一離開了Radio Foundation。

Radio Foundation LIVE結束後，就地解散。

那天的LIVE上，橘慶太來了。在最後的最後，龍一握著麥，看著身邊已經顯示病態的謙馬，看著下面的慶太，頓了頓，笑著說道‘我已經實現了謙馬君的夢想了，接下來……就是和慶太君，一起實現w-inds.的夢想……’

那是他第一次在Radio Foundation的活動上談到w-inds.。

以後，也不會了。

兩個月之後，謙馬住進了醫院。

雖然那時候已經是LIVE TOUR前最繁忙的日子，但是只有一有時間，龍一都會去醫院看望謙馬。謙馬的病房裡總有一些歌迷送的禮物，而他，也總是一副很開心的樣子。

沒有什麼比實現夢想後死掉更好的選擇了，他說。

剩下的日子，一天天數著過，沒有未來，好在有著不錯的回憶。在這剩下的時光裡，足夠讓自己在回憶里美好度過每一天。

‘謝謝你，龍一’已經插著氧氣瓶的謙馬握著龍一的手說道‘你是我最棒的回憶。’

龍一握著他的手，低著頭哭著。

到了七月，w-inds. live tour就要開始，龍一沒有時間再去醫院守著謙馬了。他為謙馬手機充了一筆錢，說著他一有空就會打電話找他，而謙馬有什麼事的話，也記得電話給他。無論在日本什麼地方，他都會趕過來。

‘LIVE結束後就有時間了，到時候帶謙馬君去札幌吧’龍一說‘去老爹的酒吧裡演出。’

謙馬笑了笑，對他豎起了大拇指。

11日，新瀉場。

LIVE開始前龍一撥打了謙馬的手機，一直無法接通，他電話負責謙馬的醫生，也是沒有動靜，那一瞬間冷汗從身體裡流出，而這時外面，已經響起了開幕鈴。

YUKI穿著演出服從更衣間跑出，看到龍一還站在那裡，他過去推了推龍一問他怎麼還沒準備好，而這一推，卻發現龍一一身的汗了。

‘都還沒開始，怎麼就出這麼多汗了？身體沒事吧？’

‘沒事’龍一叫化妝師小心地幫他整理一下容妝，把手機放好‘上場吧。’

從新瀉到東京，300公里。

那一天在新瀉，龍一像著之前每一場、像著之前每一年的LIVE TOUR，盡情地唱著，跳著，和著慶太涼平說笑著……

那時候，300公里外的東京，謙馬則被推進了手術室。

回憶在這裡，突然就成了一潭死水。

龍一看著在新廚房裡做出的一桌菜，這是他在新居做的第一餐，但這樣的式樣他已經做了很多次了。每一次謙馬生日他都會做同樣的菜，倒上同樣牌子的酒，點上一支口味的煙，切好一塊同一個面點店的蛋糕。

又一年罷了。

又一歲罷了。

新買的餐桌布上，滿滿的漂亮佳餚，龍一一只只蠟燭插上蛋糕。似乎還缺了什麼？哦，是音樂，他的生日，怎麼會沒有音樂呢。

這樣想著，拿出角落裡的吉他，這個吉他還是謙馬的，在進醫院前放在他家裡的。龍一輕輕地撥動著吉他弦，窗外的櫻花飄進了屋子裡。

櫻花輕柔柔地飄著，落到了窗檯邊的蛋糕上。

龍一想起那一年去台灣LIVE，巧合聽到的一首歌曲，中文的，聽不懂卻是很有趣的風格，他請了隨行的翻譯問問是誰的歌說什麼的，翻譯一聽樂了，說是一位很厲害的音樂人的，叫黃舒駿，翻譯很快將歌詞翻譯成日文給他，並說道這是一首很好的歌。

你最心愛的吉他現在住在我的房間   
我最想寫的那一首歌至今還沒出現  
我忘不了你   
你卻渾然不覺   
小你六歲的我   
今年已經和你同年

歌曲叫《改變1995》，看著翻譯的文字內心一種莫名的悸動在胸口裡湧動。那是一種共鳴，突然有種為異國文字流淚的衝動。

知音難覓。

中國有伯牙絶弦，而他卻必須繼續著音樂。

那是……w-inds.的夢想。

三人成風，既然他是三人的一部分，就不得放棄。

龍一將吉他放好，從口袋裏掏出打火機，一隻一隻點燃，蛋糕有點插不下了，他想以後大概不能多少歲就插多少根了。蛋糕在燭光下泛著溫暖的色澤，頓時內心也溫暖起來。

這是龍一獨自為謙馬過的第三個生日。

宮奧謙馬27歲了。

他不會去紀念謙馬的忌日，他更願意為他過著生日，這樣會讓他有謙馬還活著的感覺。

就算是網絡上關於‘宮奧謙馬’的訊息只剩下死亡日期新聞的今日，他在他心中還是每年都過著生日的。

不要去紀念死亡。

而是要去感謝誕生。

龍一為兩個空杯倒上清酒，拿起其中一個，碰杯。

“生日快樂，謙馬。”

2012年4月12日，龍一為謙馬過著27歲的生日。

慶太在家裡看著自己的手機，看著手機上的聯繫人名單，他突然明白到，自己那之前的自信又有何用呢？你永遠爭不過已死之人。

謙馬沒有輸。

慶太也沒有贏。

無論是人生，還是音樂，還是……關於緒方龍一。

四月的東京櫻花紛飛，那本來就是一個美好的日子。

2012.09.12 the end.


End file.
